Forever
by Kieran and Ulric
Summary: NOTICE: This story isn't finished yet. NOTICE: The characters aren't in character. It's a fan fiction, people. The characters don't have to be in character. Please, no flaming reviews about them not being in character.
1. Prologue

Prologue | 0

"I'll be back." Strapped into his aircraft, he flew out into space towards a trio of spaceships.

"Go on without me. This will be the last time." He turned his ship around, leaving the others.

The first made eye contact with the second. The other pilot nodded at him, flexing his fingers over the joysticks in his aircraft.

He made a sharp turn. He aimed towards a planet off in the distance.

The other followed him closely.

Entering the planet's atmosphere, the lead pilot dipped into a layer of storm clouds and wove about, trying to lose the other.

But the follower matched the first step-for-step.

Descending below the clouds, they flew over an expansive forest. Rain lashed at their windshields as lightning danced around them, and thunder rattled the pilots' ships.

A bolt of lightning struck the pursuer's ship. It wobbled dangerously in the air, and as he fought to keep it steady, several warning lights flashed at him. "Damn it all!"

The pursuer began to drag behind. When there was plenty of space between them, the first pilot began to rise once more, running to safety.

_But what will that accomplish?_ his conscience raged at him.

The second pilot attempted to speed up, but his ship would not. He let go of the joysticks and slammed his fists down on the arms of his seat.

Slowing down, the first looked behind him. His persecutor was a ways behind. He turned his ship around and flew straight at the other pilot.

Surprised, the pursuer grabbed the joysticks again.

_This will end now._ Both pilot's thoughts were equal.

The two ships were on a collision course, the pilots firm in their intentions.

The distance grew shorter very rapidly. Warning lights flashed at each pilot as their distance counters ticked off the numbers: 200; 175; 150; 125; 100; 50 – 25 – 5, 4, 3, 2, 1—

The sound of the tempest above seemed to hold its breath for a moment; the raindrops slowed down to observe, the lightning missed a step in its wild dance, the wind held back. But the noise returned once more, the storm even fiercer than before.


	2. Chapter 1

I | 1

The rain lashed down from the sky, the drops splattering on contact with anything. Lightning bolts carved magnificent bright arcs across the darkened sky, followed by the sharp strike of thunder. Below the tempest stood a vast forest, defiant and challenging against the raging winds and rains from above.

The trees swayed in unison waves as the wind blew, their dark green leaves shining with tears of rain. But down in the underbrush, all lay still, soaking up the falling moisture, calmly and silently. The rain, funneled by the leaves above, fell in great splotches instead of drops.

In the middle of the deep woods, one could see the tangled wreckage of what were once two space-worthy ships. Small plumes of smoke rose from the remains, only to be doused by the falling raindrops.

Both pilots had somehow survived the collision; the sounds of rustling through the brush spread out from the area of the rubble, moving farther away from the site. Voices could be heard; one low and frenzied, the other slightly higher and frantic. The rain dampened their shouts that would have echoed around the forest.

One of the creatures burst out into a small clearing, stumbling over an overgrown tree root. His fur was dark red-brown, and a bushy tail stuck out from the back of his suit. His green piloting suit was plastered to his fur, which was soaked down to his skin from the downpour that had yet to let up.

With his ears laid back, and tail fluffed out as best he could, Fox McCloud smelt of fear. He lay where he fell, wide eyes staring back into the forest from where he had came, panting hard.

_This is it,_ he thought. _I'm done for! He's finally got me…_

The pursuing creature leapt from the brush into the grassy clearing and landed on his feet right over Fox, his blaster at the ready. He wore a black leather piloting suit himself, with a formidable blue chestplate and shoulder guards.

He, too, was panting hard, soaked from his tail-tip to his dark gray ears; but a triumphant fire glowed in his exposed eye, the left one covered by a light blue-green device. His muscles shuddered from excitement.

Wolf O'Donnell had finally caught his prey. He looked Fox up and down, and seeing him shiver in suspense, he narrowed his eye. "So," he growled, shouting over the storm that raged on. Here in the clearing, the wind and rain were fiercer than they were under the canopy. As if on cue, a bolt of lightning struck as Wolf raised his left fist victoriously.

Fox whimpered at his feet, flinching and raising an arm.

Wolf let out a laugh, and steadied his quivering muscles. "So this is the fearsome leader of Team Star Fox! Cringing like a little pup," he sneered.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" he cried at the form before him, still shivering involuntarily.

Wolf flexed his claws around his blaster, still aimed straight at Fox. "What do _I _want? What do you _think_ I want?" he growled fiercely.

"It's n-not like you're going to kill me! You've had time enough f-for that! Why should this time be any different?" Fox retorted, trying to feign bravery.

Wolf pounced on Fox, tossing his blaster aside and grabbing Fox's jacket with both hands. He pulled him close, and snarled threateningly, "_Kill_ you? Do you think you deserve that much mercy?"

Fox gulped. "Th-then what are you going to do with me?"

Wolf made no reply, snarling down at Fox. The two stared into each other's eyes as the moments stretched out. Bit by bit, the light of rage faded from Wolf's dark purple eye, and he slowly released Fox. The gray lupine stood back up, not looking at him.

Fox stood up shakily, fear beginning to leave him. "That's it?"

Wolf snarled back. "What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

Fox's temper flared. "Oh, come on! You chase me through this forest for two hours, and when you finally catch me, you just…" Fox roared in frustration. "Why? Why chase me, hunt me down for so long if you'll just let me go every time?! I'd much rather for you to end it now!"

Wolf remained silent, and looked at the ground.

"You chase me across the universe to fight me, but whenever I'm in danger you help me! You saved me – _and_ my team – in Corneria, you helped us defeat the Aparoid queen, and you insist it was because _you _were the one who would finish me off!

And you chase me to this—" Fox gestured around at the soggy, saturated surroundings, "—planet and corner me, and you won't even tell me what you're going to do! But I'm fairly confident you won't kill me now!" Fox stopped and took several deep breaths, one finger pointing accusingly at Wolf.

Wolf remained silent, not looking up at any of Fox's words.

"Well? Are you or aren't you?"

Wolf looked up slowly. He looked into Fox's eyes, all malice and anger and fire gone from his expression; what was left was just a pitiful frown. "Fox," he began, "if I told you why I've pursued you here, you wouldn't believe me."

Fox was taken aback. He saw no more hatred in his enemy's face, no more aggression, no more malevolence. Fox's eyes widened once more as he stared at what his enemy had been reduced to. "Wh-what?"

"Fox," Wolf said again, "I can't kill you."

"But… but what will you do to me?" Fox managed to say, his confusion beginning to impede his ability to speak.

Wolf drew back his lips in a snarl. "What _can _I do to you?" he growled. His face softened once more. "What can I do to you, Fox?" he said delicately, half to himself.

Fox just stood there, mouth slightly open, perplexed. He had no idea what Wolf meant by any of this; it was news to him.

Wolf sighed. "I followed you around the universe, helped you when you needed it… And here we are. I've finally caught up to you again. If I'm not going to kill you, then… why else would I follow you around?"

Fox slowly shook his head. "I don't know."

"You were always a little slow, Fox," Wolf teased. He smiled ever so slightly, and a different light began to shine in his eye.

Fox's fur stood on end. It wasn't Wolf's taunt that made him uneasy, it was the way he said it. There was no displeasure, ridicule, or loathing in his voice this time; he was almost playful. _What is he trying to do?_

"You can't tell?" Wolf said.

Fox shook his head, his mouth falling slightly open.

"Fox…" Wolf moved closer.

Fox's eyes enlarged even more as he realized what Wolf was about to say a moment before he said it.

"You're the last person in the universe I would kill. Fox, I couldn't lay a harmful hand on you if I tried. I don't hate you… I love you…" Wolf said. He looked into Fox's eyes, begging him to return the phrase. At first, he wore a look of hope; but as the silence stretched out, it faded away.

Finally, Fox spoke. "No…" he whispered. He shook his head, and the flame returned to his vibrant green eyes. This was his enemy! Wolf was trying to trick him! "No! You're lying! Just like you always have!" Fox shouted at the lupine. He turned tail and dashed away into the forest, the leaves closing behind him.

Wolf was left alone in the grassy clearing, and the rain poured harder. Another bolt of lightning fizzled and popped above him; the rolling of thunder made him twitch his ears.

He slumped down to his knees, still staring at the spot where Fox had departed. He fell forward on his hands and clenched his teeth. His sight was beginning to blur, and he let the tears come.

He didn't accept me…

Hanging his head low, tail drooping, he began to whimper, rain mixing with his tears. Looking up, he howled at the tempest, a desperate, lonely, mournful howl. The rain, the lightning, the thunder and wind were indifferent to his grief.

He flexed his razor-sharp index claw, and pushed the sleeves of his jacket up, exposing his dark gray forearms. Soon, a darker liquid than the rain had soaked into his fur, and dripped off onto the ground. He roared madly at the storm, his voice cracking with different forms of pain.

Fox stumbled again on a tree root. He fell hard, and lay there for several moments. He growled in frustration and punched the spongy, sloppy ground.

Wolf's woeful howl floated to him, and he jumped. He forced his fur to lie flat and listened to it, sitting up. Tears came to his eyes. He scrambled to get up, dashing away once more, trying to escape his feelings. He stumbled into a small hollow under a large tree, and he curled up in it, arms over his head, whimpering softly.

The roar reverberated to Fox next, and a chill rose up his spine. It was the sort of howl that made Fox sick to his stomach. It sounded like Wolf was being torn in two. Fox felt even more nauseous as he realized he must have caused that painful howl. He curled tighter, squeezing his ears shut with his hands; but it was too late. He had heard the damage he'd done.


	3. Chapter 2

II | 2

Fox woke with a start. He opened his eyes, ready for anything that might throw itself at him. He looked around at the massive tree trunks, and heard birds chirping. It was no longer raining; instead, the sun shone bright and clear.

Everything dripped with rainwater, and his suit felt heavy and sticky. He stared up at the forest canopy, and at first he wondered where he was, and why he was soaked to the bone. Then everything crashed down on him.

Wolf had said it. "I love you." The words echoed in his mind, clearer than the highest-quality audio recorder. It made no sense! Fox racked his brain for anything that might prove otherwise; but it was in vain. Everything _did _make sense.

He remembered Wolf's howling and knew he was sincere. Tears welled up in his eyes again; he had no intention to hurt his enemy _that_ way. He shook his head, correcting his thought; he couldn't be his enemy now. Why had he not seen it before?

The image of the sincere, begging Wolf appeared in his head. Fox blinked, and two tears rolled down his face. _He meant it…_ Tears poured faster, and he sniffled every now and then. _And I hurt him…_

Why? Why did Fox care if he hurt Wolf? He stopped crying for a moment as he pondered this thought. _I care that I hurt him… which means I care for_ _him…_

At this epiphany, Fox broke into shaky sobs. All the memories of Wolf through his life floated past, one by one: the fight at Corneria; the queen of the Aparoids; the countless other encounters, including every time the two had hostilely spoken over the hologram communication system. He always seemed malicious… but was he hiding something every time?

Fox was at a point he never imagined would come; he wanted to apologize to his ex-rival. _Apologize?_ _Yes…_

But where on this planet would he find Wolf now? At least, he knew he couldn't leave. They had been stranded here when their ships collided midair. That was when Wolf hunted him down on foot, into the clearing, where Wolf said… Fox shook his head to break his thought circle, tears flying off his face.

Wolf awoke, still in the clearing. He pried his claws from the wet ground; he seemed to have dug them in the night before. The grass dripped with water, as did the trees around him, and as he rolled over onto his back, he became aware that his suit was sticking to his fur uncomfortably.

Sitting up, his memories floated back to the previous night. The picture of Fox's bewildered, frightful face, and his rejection, burned like a blaster shot. _Speaking of blasters…_

He looked around for his blaster, and when he found it, he pulled the trigger to see if it still worked. It fizzled and smoked, useless; the rain had saturated its workings. He threw it at the ground, grumbling. The blade on the end stuck in the ground, making the blaster stand at an odd angle. He kicked it, and it flew off into the forest in the direction Fox left. Wolf stared at the spot, his stomach churning.

He felt a dull pain from his arms and pushed the sleeves of his jacket up. On each of his arms were two long cuts that extended from his wrists to the inside of his elbows. Blood clotted in clumps in his matted fur along each cut, and the ground below him was stained a dark red. He squeezed his eyes shut as he fought the urge to add a third cut.

_I turned him away from me for good…_ Wolf began to whimper again, but this time fought to control his emotions. He slowly and gradually won the battle, and sighed deeply. He rolled onto his side in the wet grass and curled up to sleep again. _Perhaps we can be together in my dreams…_

Fox calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes. He stood up, stretching his stiff limbs, and looked around. It was daylight, and he could see where he had come through the forest, the trampled underbrush and snapped twigs marking his trail. He began pushing his way back to the clearing, deciding he would start there.

He had no idea what he would say when he found Wolf.

Wolf dreamed. He saw Fox reject him over and over again, and he mumbled and twitched in his sleep. He would run after him and beg and plead with him, and Fox refused him each time:

"Fox! Please!" he cried in his sleep at the image of Fox before him.

The imaginary Fox snarled at him and turned away, wordless. Wolf wished he'd at least insult him; the silent Fox was more cold and unforgiving than the one that spoke.

Tears ran down his face even as he slept.

Fox could smell Wolf now, and he knew he was nearing the clearing from the night before. He started running through the brush as best as he could, almost anxious to see him again.

_I didn't mean it! I'm sorry!_ He grew desperate to repair the damage he'd done. He still didn't know why, but he knew his feelings were too strong to ignore.

Wolf awakened from his dreaming with a start, jumping to his feet at the sound of rustling brush. He caught Fox's scent and quickly scraped mud over the dark splotches of blood on the ground. He made sure his jacket sleeves covered his arms completely.

Fox stepped out of the underbrush and into the clearing again, and stopped. He forced himself to look at Wolf, and saw the tearstains that ran down his face. He said nothing, and an uncomfortable tension built up between them.

Wolf did not look at him. "What do you want?" he said painfully, his voice hoarse from his howling and roaring the night before.

Fox slowly stepped closer. "I…" he started. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I didn't mean… I didn't want to… I mean… I wasn't trying to… I just…"

Wolf raised a hand to interrupt Fox, and looked at him with the most pitiful expression on his face. "You can't say that… that you feel the same way, can you?" he said, referring to his own confession the night before.

Fox hesitated, and Wolf looked down. He looked at the pitiful creature before him, and realized he had only seen a tiny bit of the real Wolf. Already he had seen two sides to him he didn't even know existed! His feelings became very confusing. Did he love Wolf back? If so, when had that changed, and why?

"I-I can," Fox said, his voice quiet and crackly. "I can," he repeated, more confidently.

Wolf looked up, both joy and surprise written on his face, but also mistrust.

"I just… didn't know it at first… I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting it at all," Fox mumbled. "I don't know what happened, but I do know that something changed last night…" Was that pity he felt towards him, or something else?

Wolf waited, the look on his face begging him to go on.

"Wolf," Fox began. There was something else inside him, he was sure of it!

The lupine held his breath.

A million things went through Fox's mind at once. All the times he had ever seen Wolf, and his own shallow hatred for him. But Wolf hadn't exactly done anything harmful at all; in fact, he'd helped more than once.

Fox felt his fur stand on end with excitement. He would very much like to end the rivalry between he and Wolf, if nothing else. But he wanted much more than that. He wanted to know Wolf a lot better, and to care for him instead of worry about what he would do next.

Fox swallowed and took in a deep breath, looking Wolf straight in his eye. He stepped closer to Wolf.

"I don't hate you… I love you too…"

Wolf's eyes filled up with tears again as he stepped towards Fox. The two hugged each other in an embrace, Wolf whimpering, and Fox whispering reassuring things to him.

"It's okay… I'm sorry…"

They made eye contact, Fox into Wolf's exposed eye, and Wolf into Fox's eyes. Fox smiled.

"I'm sorry for all I've done to you in the past," he said. "And I'm sorry for what I said… If I had known…"

"I'm sorry too… Could you ever forgive me?" Wolf pleaded, brushing the tears from his eye.

"I already have," Fox replied.

The two stared into each other's eyes, drawing closer to each other. Fox turned his head right, and Wolf to the left, and they kissed, closing their eyes.

After a few seconds, they let go and turned their backs on each other. Neither spoke, both wide-eyed, fur standing on end, and tails straight out. But moments later, they turned back and hugged again.

"Well, this is all well and good, but…" Wolf began.

"But what?" Fox asked.

"What about Krystal?" he asked uncomfortably.

"I… I never really did like her…" Fox said simply. "And now I know why."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm not exactly sure… She just never seemed to be… right."

"But I am?"

Fox looked into Wolf's uncovered eye. "Yes."

Wolf smiled. "But what will you tell her?"

"The truth. She'll probably think you've hypnotized me, or something. Her, and the rest of my team, too."

Wolf laughed at that. The two sat in the grass, leaning on one another.

Fox tickled Wolf under his chin. "Hey…"

"What?" Wolf said.

"How are we getting off this planet?"


	4. Chapter 3

III | 3

The two trekked back to where their ships had collided midair. The smoldering wreckage of Fox's Arwing and Wolf's Wolfen proved to be useless; neither of the crafts would be airborne again.

"Well, we can't use these," said Wolf.

The wings had sheared off of Fox's ship, and the Wolfen was snapped neatly in two in the middle of the fuselage; both ships' noses were crushed. Random debris and parts were scattered about; some pieces were lodged into tree trunks.

"Perhaps there's something salvageable. Maybe the radio still works?" Fox suggested.

They climbed into the mess of their own ships and picked up the radio receivers. Almost immediately, Wolf smashed his back down. "Useless."

Fox tried in vain and desperation to get his working, but it never so much as turned on. "Damn it!" he cried, and threw the receiver at the cockpit's windshield, where it bounced off and struck Fox on the end of his snout. He sat down, rubbing his nose, eyes watering.

When he had recovered, he looked around his cockpit for anything that might still work. If he could turn anything on, a signal would be sent back to Great Fox! He quickly started to fiddle with all the buttons. Wolf stared at Fox for a moment. Realizing what he was doing, he, too, started flipping all the switches.

The two went over their control panels over and over again, growing more and more desperate. Finally, they both stopped and stared at each other.

"Do you have a locator?!" they asked in unison to each other.

"Yes!" they shouted together, and dug around trying to find it. Their locators were their last hope of ever being found again. The item was simple; merely a small, round object with a single button on it that, when pressed, would send an emergency call to the respective team.

Finding their own locators, they held them up and stared at each other. Wolf smiled warmly and tossed his to Fox, who caught it with a bewildered look.

Then he understood. His eyes sparkling, he tossed his to Wolf. Together, they pressed the buttons, and waited for something to happen.

The locator in Fox's hands gave no response. He shook it up and down and pressed it again, gaining no response once more. With a growl in frustration, he threw it out into the forest as hard as he could. "Is _everything_ broken?!"

But Wolf still held Fox's. At first, it did not react; but after a few moments, it lit up, and a computer voice informed them, _"An emergency signal has been sent to Great Fox with your coordinates."_

Both of their faces lit up with the locator, and they jumped out of their ships and hugged each other.

Wolf suddenly tensed. "What will your team do to me?" he asked uneasily.

"Nothing. I'm their leader, I can tell them to back off," he promised, smiling at Wolf. But inside, he worried; it would not be easy convincing them that Wolf was really all right…

"And convincing my team to leave you alone should be no problem either," Wolf said, flexing his claws. "When I ever return to them, that is…"

"Hey, does your blow dryer still work?" Fox asked. His damp suit bothered him.

"How did you know I carry around a blow dryer?" Wolf asked, grinning. Wolf hopped back into his damaged Wolfen and pulled it out. Hopping back down to Fox, he turned it on, and it shot a warm stream of air from the nozzle. It had survived the crash, most likely because it ran on a charge, and not from the Wolfen's battery. "How's this?" he said.

"Brilliant!" Fox began moving it up and down his body, drying his clothes and his fur. "Thanks," he said when he was finished, and handed it back. His fur fluffed out all over his body, and Wolf laughed. "What?" Fox asked.

"You look ridiculous, McCloud," Wolf giggled. "Here," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a comb. "If you don't mind using mine, that is. I promise I don't have fleas," he said, grinning.

"Oh, that's fine, I have my own," Fox said, and Wolf appeared crestfallen. Fox was confused for a moment; but then he realized the importance of the gesture. "Oh!" he said, and he took Wolf's comb instead. "Thank you," he said, blushing.

Wolf smiled again. "You are welcome." They stared into each other's eyes again.

"Do you think… do you think our crews will hate us?" Fox ventured.

"Perhaps," Wolf replied. "It is always a possibility. You worry too much sometimes…"

Fox grinned. "But do you care if they do?"

"Of course not."

"Neither do I!"


	5. Chapter 4

IV | 4

The two slumped down on one of the Arwing's amputated wings. It was leaning on Wolf's wrecked Wolfen in such a way that the two could lie on it without being fully horizontal and prone, but enough to relax.

"When do you think they'll get here?" Wolf asked, his voice showing disinterest. He really didn't care what the answer was; it was just a way of creating conversation.

"It depends on where they are now," came the answer. "We could be stuck here for days," Fox's tone revealing that he might not consider that a bad thing.

The two smiled at each other and turned to face one another.

Fox caught the scent of stale blood from Wolf. "You're hurt," he said, looking Wolf up and down.

Wolf grew worried. "It's – just this," he said, showing a scratched ear from the chase through the forest.

"Oh," Fox said, relaxing. Wolf calmed down.

In truth, whenever Wolf moved his arms, he felt pain. His hair was still stuck together in mats, and the cuts were swollen. He wasn't sure how long he could go without Fox noticing again.

"Why did it take so long?" said Fox.

Wolf looked confused, unsure of what Fox meant. "What do you mean?" he asked, climbing out of his worries for a moment.

"Why did it take you this long to tell me?" Fox asked innocently.

"Oh…" Wolf thought for a while. "I didn't know how you would react… I was afraid you might reject me. I was waiting for the right time, when you were alone, away from the pressures of space combat with my team. And I was waiting until… until you were ready to think about it."

Fox blushed, and looked away. "I'm sorry I did reject you at first… I needed some time to think. I'm sorry I hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you like that."

"It's all right, Fox. It doesn't matter. What matters now, is that… well… we have each other now." Wolf smiled affectionately at the vulpine.

"And that seems to be about all we have right now," Fox said, looking around once more at the damaged spacecrafts.

Wolf pulled Fox's face back to make eye contact. "Don't worry about it," he said reassuringly. "You were taught basic survival skills on foreign planets, I assume?"

"Well, of course," Fox said, tickling under Wolf's chin with his fingers. "I was taught that before I was allowed to fly anywhere for the first time…"

"Same here," Wolf said back. He stared into space, lost in his thoughts.

Fox, too, wandered in his own thoughts. So many new things to think about…

"You know, Fox," Wolf said, looking at him again, eye patch gleaming in the sunlight. "I was always jealous of you."

"Why?"

"Well… besides the fact that your team actually likes you… you're a much better person than I am," Wolf admitted, his tail drooping.

Fox chuckled. "There are easy ways to change these things," he said, lifting Wolf's chin back up. "I could just as easily be like you. And there are some things about you that I wish I had too…"

"Like what?"

Fox replied without hesitation. "Your courage to do anything. The fact that you don't even need the rest of your team to support you," he said, surprising himself that he managed sincere compliments for the first time. He really _did_ love Wolf back.

Wolf sighed, and looked down. "My father taught me everything I know. He taught me to be commanding, and brave… even aggressive sometimes. It's all I know how to do. But I want it all to just go away…" Wolf whimpered, hiding his face in his arms.

Fox looked on sympathetically. "Is there anything I can do?"

Wolf lowered his arms and moved to kneel before Fox. Hanging his head, he said, "I want _you_ to teach me… I want to start over again."

Fox lifted Wolf's chin and raised him up to standing again. "Then your first lesson is… I am not your superior," he said, smiling warmly at Wolf. "You don't have to look up to me."

Wolf pulled him closer for a hug. "It's better than looking down at you all the time… and keeping a mask up for everyone I see."

"You were courageous enough to lower that mask for me," Fox said. "That will make things easier, I promise." He hugged Wolf back, stroking the fur on his head.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Fox smiled and looked Wolf in his good eye; but he couldn't stop his eyes from sliding over to the patch. Looking down, he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Wolf said. "I get it a lot…"

"What happened?" Fox asked worriedly.

"It's nothing… Just an old scar…"

Fox carefully moved his arm to lift the patch; Wolf flinched back at first, but relaxed and let Fox remove it.

Under the patch was a long, deep scratch, from a vicious claw swipe. It cut over both eyelids as if the attacker had made a downward stroke. Within the scar was pale gray skin, where no hair would grow again. His eye had clouded to gray, the scar extending across its surface. He would never see again from his left side.

Fox reached his arm forward and gently traced the scar. Wolf self-consciously turned his head to the left, blocking his wound from Fox's view.

"Wh-what happened?" Fox repeated, more anxiously.

Wolf clenched his teeth and swallowed. "It's a long story…"

"We have time…" Fox pulled Wolf back in a hug, and they leaned on the broken wing again.

Wolf began, looking down. "Before my father went and got himself blown up," he said disapprovingly, "he was my physical battle trainer. He started training me at an early age… I was only six when he forced me into it. He said I was supposed to be just like him, always ready, and that it was never too early to begin preparing for my future.

"He inspired me… I thought he was working for my best interests, and at first, it really seemed like he was. But as I grew, he kept pushing me harder and harder to be the best, to the point where I was no longer his son… but his pet. His plaything. His little tool that would become his replacement." Wolf punched the wing as hard as he could, the memories stirring his anger.

Fox's look of worry turned into one of fear, and he flinched ever so slightly away. But when he saw Wolf's sadness envelop his anger, he felt a strong surge of pity.

After controlling himself, Wolf continued. "Finally, he wanted to start battle training me – with our claws this time. I was only fifteen, and he was the greatest warrior in the universe… He fought me like I was an enemy. I saw no love or encouragement in his eyes anymore, only pure drive and expectancy.

"For three years, we fought. I have many other scars from that time, but the fur grew back over them. It was only a matter of time, before he—" Wolf turned his head to show the scar, and turned away again. He began to whimper as he finished, "And later that week, he went out to fight Team Star Fox, alongside the rest of Star Wolf, and… didn't return." He broke out into sobs.

"I'm so sorry…" Fox whispered. He hugged Wolf as the clawed warrior shed tears.

It was still odd to him to see the emotional side of Wolf. He only ever knew the mask Wolf put on, the mask his father had forced him to wear, both as physical as the eye patch that Fox still held, and as emotional as the way he hid these turbulent feelings.

"And here I am, twenty-seven y-years old, and I'm n-no better than my father," Wolf whimpered.

"It's all right…" Fox comforted. "It's over now. You don't have to be the person you were forced to be."

Wolf gradually calmed, and brushed the tears from his eyes. "Thank you," he said, after he steadied himself. He looked down. "I've been through too much… And I know my father wouldn't be pleased if he saw me now… with you." Wolf looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Nor would mine." Fox smiled warmly back at him, and offered his eye patch back. Wolf took it, adjusting it so it completely covered the wound his father left behind. He took a deep breath, and sighed.

"The eye patch was my design… I wanted to hide what my father had done to me, so I built it to look like a communicator," Wolf admitted.

"I'm really sorry," Fox said, not really knowing what to say. "I never knew…"

"It's nothing, really."

"You know that isn't true."

"Yeah…"

There was a long silence, and the two didn't look at each other. Wolf, beginning to feel a bit warm, removed his chestplate and jacket, exposing his arms. The long, deep gashes running up his forearms showed, and he quickly folded his arms over his chest, hiding them from Fox. He fought to keep from yelping in agony as the fur pulled painfully on his wounds.

_Idiot! That was supposed to be secret…_ Wolf reprimanded himself, fur bristling. He calmed down as he realized Fox hadn't noticed. He sighed.

The two didn't speak for a while, still leaning on the torn wing. The sun blazed down directly on them; it was midday. Clouds appeared on the horizon, dark and tall, but kept their distance. The forest became warm and muggy, forcing Fox to remove his light gray blazer. Wolf lay next to him, dozing. Eventually Fox, too, was lulled to sleep by the heat of the day.


	6. Chapter 5

V | 5

As night fell, the clouds on the horizon approached. Before the stars could be seen, the clouds had turned a wondrous sunset into an overcast evening.

The temperature cooled with the setting sun, and a light breeze rustled the leaves of the trees. Wolf put his jacket on, grateful to be able to hide his arms again. Fox awoke enough to put on his blazer again, and fell asleep in Wolf's arms.

When it began to rain, the couple climbed into Fox's Arwing for shelter. Listening to the rain on the windshield, they became lost in their own thoughts once more.

Off in the distance, an odd glow lit up the clouds. Then suddenly, an aircraft burst through the cloud layer. It displayed the Star Fox insignia on its side.

"An Arwing!" Wolf exclaimed. Fox wheeled around from where he was and watched.

Two more followed behind the first, flying in perfect formation. The trio flew over the ruined aircraft below and circled around, looking for a place to land. Farther away, at the edge of the forest, there was a grassy strip of land just before the edge of a large body of water. The pilots turned and carefully landed their crafts.

Wolf and Fox looked at each other. "Let's go!" Fox said. They leapt out of the mangled Arwing and made a dash through the forest.

But the landing zone was farther off than it appeared; soon, the two grew tired from pushing their way through the vines and undergrowth. Wolf had patches of fur missing, and Fox bled from a torn ear.

Finally, after un-snaring themselves from a particularly prickly bramble bush, leaving clumps of gray and red fur behind, they flopped down on the ground, exhausted.

"It's a bit farther off than it looked," Wolf panted. "Will they be coming our direction as well?"

"Yes," came the reply. "They've got blasters… It'll be easier for them to cut through this."

"Fox, you're a mad genius!"

Fox froze. Slowly, he pulled out his blaster and pointed it at the brambles they just left. Firing a single shot, they dissolved. He turned and grinned at Wolf. "Right. I knew that." He shot in the direction they were traveling, and the underbrush melted away for a few feet.

"Wait," Wolf said. "How do we even know which way to go? We can't see their ships from here."

Fox pointed above the trees. Something was emitting a cloud of bright smoke; the Star Fox team had set a flare! "It's the only way to find your way back to your Arwing in a place like this," Fox commented.

"Oh. Let's keep going."

Fox and Wolf made their way through the forest, Fox's blaster burning a path through the brush. They started hearing shouting ahead of them; the three pilots were heading their direction! The couple began moving faster to meet with them.

The team had also been clearing away the forest with their blasters. Wolf and Fox blasted their way into a small clearing and waited; they could see the three pilots now.

One was bright blue, and feathered. "Falco," said Fox.

Another was darker, having ears that resembled a feline. "Krystal," Wolf pointed out.

The third was green and frog-like. "And Slippy."

The three caught sight of Fox first, and they grew excited for an instant; but their expressions turned from joyous to hostile when they saw Wolf. They made a dash for the clearing, surrounding the two, blasters aimed straight at Wolf. Fox's fur stood on end as he moved closer to his partner.

"Get outta the way, Fox!" Falco warned.

"We've got him covered," said Slippy.

Fox merely stood in one spot, open-mouthed at his team. He was both very happy to see them again, but also protective of his newly found love, and he didn't know how to tell them.

Krystal stepped in to pull him aside after a few moments. "What's the matter with you? Is there something on this planet that's slowing your reflexes?" But Fox just stared back at her, speechless.

Wolf turned this way and that, staring each of his aggressors down. He let out a low growl. "Three on one? That hardly seems fair," he growled.

"Who are you to talk about fairness?" Falco raged. Wolf snarled back.

"Hold on a second, what do you mean, three?" Krystal said, narrowing her eyes. "Or has the fearsome captain of Team Star Wolf forgotten how to count?" she mocked.

Wolf looked at her. "One," he said, pointing at her, "two," as he marked the green toad, "and three," pointing at Falco. Fox's expression changed from thunderstruck to affectionate as Wolf skipped over him.

Wolf held up three clawed fingers. "How many times did I point?" he asked, grinning.

"I believe you still missed one," the blue falcon corrected. "Your accuracy is exceptionally horrible today, as always." He laid a hand on Fox's shoulder. "Four."

Fox turned his head to stare at Falco, still speechless. _What am I supposed to say?_

"What's the matter, Fox?" Falco said. "You look like you've been dropped on your head!" Fox did not reply.

"Never mind," Slippy said. "We can find out what's wrong with him after we demolish this atrocity!"

_What do I do?_ Fox stared at Wolf, his panic beginning to build.

_What will he do?_ Wolf stared back, his fur standing on end. The defiant snarl on his face faded away, replaced by a look of fear.

_If I don't help him, they'll destroy him!_

_If he doesn't help me, they'll destroy me!_

_But if I do help him… that would make me their enemy…_

_But if he does help me… that would make him my ally!_

All three aggressors moved their fingers to the trigger of their blasters and pulled. At once, Fox pulled out his reflector. As the three pulled the triggers of their blasters, Fox pressed the button and tossed it at Wolf, who caught it.

The blaster shots met Fox's reflector and ricocheted off. One dissolved a large bush, and the other two flew off into the sky. Fox flashed forward to stand defensively in front of Wolf.

"You really _have_ been dropped on your head, haven't you?" Falco said.

"Don't kill him!" Fox said, finding his voice. "That's an order!" He turned to glare at each of his teammates in turn, and they slowly lowered their blasters.

"What's this all about?" Krystal asked. "Why are you protecting him?"

Fox opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came. He didn't know how to tell any of them what had happened. He turned away from his team's confused and angered stares to look up at Wolf.

"I'd make it worse if I said anything," Wolf whispered.

Fox's teammates took one step closer. "There's something wrong with you, Fox," Slippy said. "You're terribly confused!"

"You bet he is!" Falco said. He gasped, and added, "Wolf did something to him!"

"I haven't done anything to your leader," Wolf said. He looked at Fox, begging him to tell them something.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" Fox persisted. "He's done nothing! How would he do anything to me, when all his equipment is damaged beyond repair?"

"_All_ of it? What about that thing he's wearing? I'll bet he's recording this and sending it off to Star Wolf right now!" Falco stepped forward to rip the false device off Wolf's face.

Fox's eyes blazed with protectiveness. He stepped between Falco and Wolf and physically shoved him away; Falco stumbled back a few steps and looked at Fox as if he had gone completely mad.

"Don't touch him!" Fox warned. "That's another order!" His eyes glowed with bestial hostility at Falco.

"What _has_ gotten into you?" Krystal slowly stepped closer to Fox, impatience showing. "You're defending your enemy!"

"Maybe he wants to kill him himself?" Slippy suggested. Falco and Krystal looked at Slippy, mouths half-open.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Falco said irritably. "Here, I just charged it," and he tossed his blaster at Fox.

Fox caught the laser gun and held it in his hands, staring at it. Falco had turned the dial on the side to the highest setting. One blast would use all of its energy at once. It would most certainly be lethal.

His teammates backed off, watching and waiting expectantly. Fox looked at them, at the gun, and then at Wolf, who had so far not so much as blinked.

Fox tossed the blaster back to Falco. "I can't…"

"What do you mean, you can't?!" came three very intolerant voices.

Fox turned around and looked at Wolf. Pulling close, the two embraced. "I won't let them touch you," Fox promised. They looked into each other's eyes. "But I need your help to show them why..."

"I can do that much," Wolf said gently, his purple eye sparkling with understanding.

The two closed their eyes and drew together in their second kiss.


	7. Chapter 6

VI | 6

Fox's teammates, too shocked to even let out a gasp, stared gaping and wide-eyed at the couple. Slippy wore a look of pure confusion; Falco's look resembled that of one who had been struck on the head with a club. Krystal's expression was a mixture of pain, jealousy, and burning anger; her eyes flamed.

Fox and Wolf separated, looking deep into each other's eyes. "Thank you," Fox said.

"My pleasure," Wolf said, grinning. His eye still sparkled brightly.

Falco was the first to recover from the initial shock. "Oh." He blinked several times. "That's why you can't…"

Fox turned and looked at each of his teammates. Falco still looked stunned, as did Slippy. But when his gaze met Krystal's, she turned away, her eyes welling up. She flashed back through the forest along the burned trail back to the Arwings.

An uncomfortable tension grew between the two remaining pilots and the couple; all were speechless, and as the silence grew, Fox looked at his feet. Wolf stepped closer and hugged him from behind, looking down at him. Fox turned around and buried his face in Wolf's chest.

Falco's expression darkened, and he drew his blaster yet again, aiming at Wolf. At the distance he was from him, he was assured an accurate shot; but as he looked at the couple embracing before him, he couldn't do it. He lowered his blaster and put it away once more.

Slippy stepped forward and laid a hand on Fox's shoulder. When Fox looked up, he gently asked, "Why?"

"He doesn't need a reason," Falco said, defending Fox blindly. A streak of hatred showed as he added, pointing at Wolf, "But _he_ does."

Wolf glared at the falcon. "Why should you care?"

"Why should I care?!" Falco echoed. "You chased us halfway across the universe! You're our enemy! Or had you forgotten that?" Falco frowned at him. "Your only intent is to rid the universe of Team Star Fox for good!"

"And have I done that yet, Lombardi?" Wolf growled, losing his patience. "Don't you think I might have put a bit more effort into it if that was my real intention? Think!"

"It's true," Fox said. "He's pursued us… for me. Look at me! He's done no harm to me yet! And does he look hostile to you?"

Falco looked down, knowing all Fox said was true. _If Wolf had meant harm, he would have done it already…_

Slippy seemed convinced as well. "He's saved our lives twice, Falco. Shouldn't that count for something?"

Falco raised his head, an expression of defeat on his face. "I suppose…"

"Thank you, Falco," Fox said.

"Wait a minute," the falcon said. "I never said I trusted him!"

"No, but you trust me… don't you?" Fox asked, an anxious overtone in his voice.

"Of course I do. Fox… Are you _sure_ you didn't fall on your head?"

Fox chuckled a little, and Falco smiled. "Of course I wasn't."

"I guess I can get used to it…"

"Me too," Slippy said.

"Thanks, guys," Fox looked at them both, showing deepest gratitude.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Falco said. He led the way into the burned scar, Slippy following.

Fox looked up at Wolf. "I told you it would be easy," he said.

"If that was easy, I'd hate to see what it would have been if it was hard," Wolf said, grinning.

"Hey, you two lover boys! Are you coming or not?" Falco called from ahead. He was slowly regaining his sense of humor as well.

"Let's go," Wolf said.

When the four had made it back to the Arwings, they found Krystal waiting beside hers. Fox ran up to meet her.

"Why, Fox? Why?" she said.

"Krystal…" Fox began. He couldn't tell her anything. "It's complicated."

"Well, I hope your little _complication_ doesn't kill us all!" and she turned and climbed into her Arwing.

Fox turned back to the rest of his team and Wolf, who were all looking at him sympathetically.

"She'll come around," Falco reassured.

"I hope so…" Fox said.


	8. Chapter 7

VII | 7

"Here," Slippy said, tossing the key to his Arwing to Fox. "You and Wolf can use mine. I'll ride with Falco." He looked at Falco. "If that's all right with you, of course."

"Sure."

"Thanks," Fox said. He and Wolf climbed into the Arwing, and Falco and Slippy mounted the other. Fox took his communicator out of his pocket and unfolded it. Putting it on, he flipped a switch on it and spoke. "Can everyone hear me?"

"Hear ya fine here, Fox!" Falco's voice came.

"Yep!" Slippy said.

"Uh-huh," a soft voice said, heavy with disappointment. Krystal started her engine and took off before the others.

Fox began starting his Arwing, and Falco copied him. "Ready for takeoff," Fox said.

"Waiting on you," Falco replied.

Fox pulled the two joysticks and took off, the Arwing lifting straight off the ground, and then shooting forward. Falco was close behind, mimicking Fox for every step.

Fox pressed a few buttons on the control panel, Wolf watching intently. An image appeared on a screen mounted to the dashboard, showing three dots and an arrow at the top edge of the screen, all laid within a grid.

Next to the dots were little bubbles. The one in the center of the screen was marked "Slippy 03", and the one close behind was labeled "Falco 02". The one farther ahead was named "Krystal 04". Fox inserted a key card into a slot next to the screen and pressed a few more keys, and "Slippy 03" changed to "Fox 01". A welcome voice greeted, _"Welcome, Fox McCloud."_

"Administrator status noted," Falco said. Krystal stated the same. All the Arwings had similar screens, and Fox's name change would appear on all of them. Another button revealed lines connecting Fox's dot to the two others and the arrow, with numbers next to each of them, showing speed, distance, and coordinates in relativity to Fox's ship.

Along with the name change, a small set of keys had lit up. These were installed on every Arwing, but only the leader had permission to use them. A small box was drawn around them, and labeled "Administrator Use Only: Key Card Required".

Several were outlined in a smaller box and marked "Override": "Lasers", "Pilot", "Controls", and "All Override". Below the first four were buttons that switched between each ship.

"Paying attention, Wolf? You're going to need to learn to fly one of these," Fox said, smiling.

"Of course I am," Wolf replied. "It looks similar to my Wolfen."

"How're you doing up there, Krystal?" Fox spoke.

"Fine!" came her sharp reply.

Fox smiled as he put his ship on autopilot, and tapped Krystal's dot on the screen. The administrator buttons glowed, and he pressed the Pilot override switch. _"Override activated on Arwing Four,"_ came the computer voice. He grabbed the joysticks again and turned them opposite directions, and Krystal's Arwing rolled in the air.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Krystal said.

"Having a bit of fun," he said, grinning. Pulling back on the joysticks, he slowed her down until she was in the formation, behind Fox.

"Turning off override. She's all yours," Fox said, laughing, and flipped the switch off. He took his own Arwing off autopilot. He could have sworn he heard Falco and Slippy laughing in the ship beside his.

Behind him, Wolf smiled a little. "So that's how you apologize to someone, eh?"

Fox looked back, beaming. "Pretty much."

The ships exited the planet's atmosphere, and ahead was Great Fox. The trio positioned for docking, and turned off their engines. They would stay at the same speed, now that they were in space.

"Estimated arrival time…" Fox punched several buttons. "Five minutes."

Fox tapped all three dots on the screen and flipped the override again. He would pilot them all into the hatch of Great Fox himself. _"Override activated for all active Arwings," _he was informed. He released the joysticks and turned around to face Wolf.

"We're almost home," he said.

"Good," said Wolf. "Your piloting makes me airsick…" He forced a smile at Fox.

Fox grinned back. "You mean this?" He turned the joysticks without looking forward, and all three ships rolled simultaneously.

Wolf dug his claws into his seat, fur standing on end. The planet and the stars rotated around the ship wildly, making him feel dizzy and nauseous. He squeezed his good eye shut.

"You've never done that before in your Wolfen?"

"Not really," Wolf said, clenching his teeth.

"Hmm…"


	9. Chapter 8

VIII | 8

"Hey Fox, stop showing off for that furball! We're almost there!" Falco's voice rang over the communicator.

Fox turned around and slowed the three ships down. Great Fox loomed before them. He pressed a button, and moments later the hatch door began to open. As they neared, Fox slowed even more as he slid the ships through the door. Closing the hatch, he pressed another button, and the gravity generator turned back on.

Each Arwing was resting on its wheels now. Fox switched off the override, and they took the Arwings to their respective spots. Fox and Wolf hopped out, and Fox locked his Arwing in place. Falco and Slippy followed suit. Krystal put more than the required effort into it, slamming the locks into place. She stormed away through the door that led into the ship.

"Come on, I'll show you around," Fox said. Wolf followed close behind, and Falco and Slippy went off to their own ends.

Stepping inside, Fox began. "This is Great Fox, as I'm sure you already knew," he smiled at his partner. Walking down the hallway, he pointed at a door to their right. "Over there is the kitchen. We've got every kind of food and drink imaginable from the Lylat System."

"My private study is through that door," Fox pointed, "though it's a terrible mess right now…" He grinned.

"Here is where we generally plan our operations," Fox said, as they entered a room. There was a table in the center, surrounded by five chairs. A hologram device sat in the middle of the table; currently it was turned off. They exited and Fox led Wolf to the end of the hallway. They entered a large room. Inside were two couches and a large television, as well as two computers and an upright piano. Underneath the TV were several devices.

"And out here is the living space, where we spend the majority of our free time. As you can see, my team and I like to engage each other in… er… practice combats," he said, grinning, and gesturing at an upright system with four game controllers.

The system, as well as the controllers, all sported the name "Nintendo". A disc lay next to it that read, "Super Smash Bros. Brawl". Wolf looked at Fox, a knowing smile on his face.

"The boss got that from his boss… Apparently, it was made as a source of entertainment, and the creators added you, me, and Falco in, just to see if we could beat you virtually," Fox said, smiling.

"I've got that game as well, and for the very same reason! I was disappointed they did not create a Panther or Leon; but I still manage on my own against you two." Wolf grinned. "It comes in handy during down time. Who plays?" He asked, nodding at the piano.

"Krystal does. She brought that with her. She told us she wanted to preserve some of her society's musical traits, and of course we couldn't say no," Fox said. "No one else has even touched it."

Leading him through the other door in the living space, Fox stepped out into a hallway with several doors on one side. "These are our quarters. We have six rooms, so you may take your pick of the two vacant ones. They're a bit small, though."

He showed Wolf one of the vacant spaces. It had a small bed and television inside, and barely enough room to move about. Both frowned. "I apologize… I've forgotten just how small they were."

Fox exited and turned to another door. On it was the Star Fox symbol. Inserting his key card in a slot on it, the door slid open. "This is my room."

The space was at least four times the size of the other rooms. There were two desks, one with a computer, and the other covered in random objects. The TV was much larger than the ones in the other rooms, as was his bed. Next to it were several rows of buttons.

"I'm the leader, I have to be able to control this ship from anywhere inside," Fox remarked. He pulled out an object from his blazer that had six buttons and a tiny joystick on it. "And I do mean anywhere. Those buttons over there are only there because it's somewhat harder to handle an emergency on this tiny thing when you're still half-asleep." He grinned.

Above his bed hung a large portrait of what appeared to be an older version of Fox, framed in embossed silver. Below it was the nameplate. It read: "James McCloud: Leader of Team Star Fox. 1950-1996." Aside from the photograph, the walls were bare.

His quarters also contained his own private washroom, also locked with the key card function.

Fox's eyes lit up, and he turned to Wolf. "There's more than enough room for you to stay in here, if you want," he offered.

Wolf smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I think I'd like that very much."

"Do you want to try to contact your teammates now?"

"I'll see to it later… I'm not sure what I'll say, anyway," Wolf said, frowning.

"So are you… are you going to stay here?"

Wolf looked at Fox, a longing look on his face. "I would very much like to… except I can't just abandon my team. They'd have to come here as well. We'd have to combine our teams."

"You know, if we did merge our teams, Panther would come easily," Fox offered thoughtfully.

"Well of course," Wolf replied. "You have Krystal here. He'd like that very much. Powalski, on the other hand… well, he would get used to it. The quarters here are larger than on our mother ship."

"And you'd be fine if our teams merged into one? Just like that?"

"It's a waste, being rival organizations. You'd have three new members added to Team Star Fox. I'd do that for you in a heartbeat if I could," Wolf said.

"You mean, two new members – and one new leader," Fox said.

Wolf stared at him, a look of confusion on his face. "What do you mean?"

"I can't command _two_ feisty cats by myself, you know," Fox said. "I have enough trouble with just the one."

"I couldn't – I mean… I – I never thought—"

Fox put a finger over Wolf's mouth. "You think too much," he said softly. "Of course I'd make you co-leader. You deserve nothing less." Fox smiled up at him, green eyes shining.

"You'd do that for me? Just like that?"

"It's a waste, being rival organizations. It's also a waste to demote someone with very good leadership skills, instead of putting them to good use."

"Thank you," Wolf said. "I could never wish for anything more."

"I'd do anything for you," Fox said warmly. "I'll even let you have the Smash Orb sometimes," he said, on a lighter note, grinning.

Wolf grinned back. "Like I'll ever need it."


	10. Chapter 9

IX | 9

After several rounds of Super Smash Bros., the two were tied at four games each. They were in their ninth round; each had a single life remaining.

They stared at the screen, intent on destroying each other. They battled back and forth across the top of a scaled-down Great Fox. Fox moved to grab Wolf and throw him across the arena; Wolf landed on his feet and countered with a blaster shot.

Fox activated his reflector, sending the shot back to Wolf. But Wolf also activated his own reflector, and after a few moments of seeing the laser bounce back and forth, they looked at each other and laughed.

When the projectile bounced off Wolf's reflector, he turned it off and jumped over it when it came back. He flashed towards Fox, who had just lowered his shield, and sent him flying backwards.

Wolf pressed down on the D-Pad, and his character let out a low growl.

"Can you actually do that, or did they just make it up?" Fox asked.

"Of course I can," Wolf answered. "But who voiced our characters? That doesn't sound like me at all," he said, as he fiddled with the other taunts.

Fox shrugged. His character jumped up and flashed through Wolf, knocking him in the air. But it was by pure luck that the Smash orb appeared right next to him, and Wolf flashed through it and broke it.

Fox made a mad dash to attack Wolf and steal the orb from him, but Wolf was too fast. He pressed a button on his controller, marked "B", and his character summoned a Landmaster. Pressing B again, Wolf fired the laser cannon in the front of the vehicle.

Fox jumped up to dodge the blasts, and landed on top of the Landmaster. Wolf lifted it off the ground, hoping to fly high enough to lift Fox out of bounds. But Fox jumped off before he flew too high.

Wolf landed back down and fired the laser again. This time he hit his mark. The in-game Fox flew off the edge of the screen, and a flash of light was followed by the word "GAME!"

"Maybe I shouldn't let you have the orb, eh?" Fox said.

"That would be a good idea." The two shook hands.

Fox sighed. "I think it's time I told the rest of the team."

"You mean, that you want to combine our teams?"

"Yeah."

"Good luck," Wolf said.

"Oh no, you're coming with me!" Fox stood up and started to pull him towards the meeting room.

"All right! I'm coming," Wolf said. He followed Fox into the room.

On the wall, just inside the door, there was a speaker with a button next to it. Fox pressed the button and spoke into the speaker. "I need Falco, Slippy, and Krystal in the meeting room, ASAP."

He released the button and turned to Wolf. "I need you to remain silent during this; you need to be here, but you can't say anything."

Wolf nodded. "I understand."

Fox took his usual seat on one end of the table. Wolf sat in the vacant seat immediately to his right, and they waited for the others.

Falco was the first to enter, a curious look on his face; but he grew wary when he saw Wolf. He took a seat in the middle chair.

Krystal and Slippy entered together and sat on either side of Falco. Krystal did not even look at either Fox or Wolf. "What do you want now, Fox?" she said irritably.

"Well…" Fox said. Wolf nodded at him reassuringly. "You've all noticed the recent turn of events," he began awkwardly, nodding ever so slightly in Wolf's direction.

"No, we just happened to miss that you and your greatest rival kissed each other," Falco said sarcastically. "Get on with it! When are you taking him back to his team?"

"That's just it," Fox said. "We've been talking, and—"

"'_We_'? Does that mean you've been letting him make decisions?" Krystal flamed.

"Why is he still here?" Slippy asked.

"Guys! I'm not taking Wolf back!" Fox barked, raising his voice. "He isn't going back," he said, more gently. No one said anything as Fox continued. "He's staying here."

"What do you mean, he's staying here?" Falco and Krystal said simultaneously, on two different levels of confusion.

"Think about it! Where has fighting with him gotten us? Wouldn't it just be easier on _both_ teams to work together instead of against each other?" Fox reasoned.

"Are you suggesting for Star Fox to combine with Star Wolf?" Slippy asked.

"And you want us to agree to that?!" Falco fumed.

"But I'm sure you and your _boyfriend_ already worked everything out," Krystal said, directing her disapproval at Wolf. He remained silent, not looking up at any of them.

"In fact, we haven't even spoke to Panther or Leon about this yet," Fox said. "Your opinion matters more than theirs does."

"And what if we disagree?" Falco offered.

"That's why you're here now," Fox said. "I called you here to convince you that this is a good thing to do."

"Fat chance!" Krystal said. "You only want to merge teams because your precious Wolfy is on a different team!"

"You know that isn't true!" Fox said, losing his temper. "The only thing we can lose from it is our enemy! We would be seven instead of just four. Wouldn't that be a little more useful?"

No one replied. Krystal looked away, folding her arms. "Hmph!"

"We'll talk to Panther and Leon later. I want you to begin respecting them, even if they don't show the same in return. You may find it useful to have them on your side for once."

"What about _him_?" Falco asked, looking at Wolf. "You can't possibly think he'll want to be demoted to just another member."

"Exactly," Fox said. "Which is why Wolf is my new co-leader."

"You don't honestly expect us to take orders from him, do you?" the enraged falcon said.

"Don't you have to follow _my_ orders? All of you?" Fox looked around.

Muttered agrees of "yes" came from all three members.

"Then I _order_ you to follow Wolf's orders. Not that he'll ever order you around! Honestly, it isn't as bad as you think it is!"

"Well then, what do we call this new team?" Krystal asked. "Team Star Wolf? Is the _name_ moving in too?"

"The name will remain Team Star Fox," Fox said through gritted teeth. He was losing his patience with the dark feline. "Unless that's a problem for you, Krystal? Do you prefer Team Star Wolf?"

She said nothing.

"Very well," Fox concluded. "Dismissed." They began rising from their chairs. "Hey Krystal, you'll get to meet Panther up close now," Fox sneered, half teasing, half insulting.

"Ugh!" Krystal exclaimed, and stormed out.

Fox turned to Wolf when they had left. "Well, that went well." He sighed. He buried his face in Wolf's chest. "They all hate me."

Wolf laid a hand on Fox's shoulder. "They'll get used to it…"

"I hope so."


	11. Chapter 10

X | 10

"I should contact my team now," Wolf said. "We seemed to have no trouble opening up a communication line before."

"Right." Fox flipped the switch on the hologram machine. As it warmed up, he pressed a few buttons.

Wolf tapped in the channel number to the Star Wolf mother ship. A connection was made, and two distinct voices were heard. "It's not turning on by itself! We're receiving a message, you idiot!"

The image of a black panther's head appeared on the hologram before Fox and Wolf. He turned and seemed to talk to another person behind him. "It's from Star Fox!" Turning back, he addressed Fox. "What do you—" and froze when he saw Wolf.

His head disappeared, to be replaced by a green, lizard-like one: Leon. He had nearly the same reaction as Panther. "Surprised to see me?" Wolf said, grinning maliciously.

Leon stammered and mumbled something that could have been, "We thought you died."

"And you just stop there, at that assumption? No efforts to find me, just waiting for something to happen?" Wolf said calmly.

Leon said nothing, his tongue sticking slightly out of his mouth.

"Not only am I _not_ dead, I'm better than ever, no thanks to you two," Wolf said. "And I've got news for you two. Panther, you cowardly cat! Get back here!"

Panther's head appeared next to Leon's. "Yes?" he said, his fur still sticking up a little.

"Listen to me," Wolf began. "You will both pack up your things from your quarters and meet me here at Great Fox. I'm sure you two are smart enough to track it down. Here are our coordinates." Wolf tapped a single button on the keyset.

Leon gained enough courage to ask, "What's this all about?"

"And why are you at Great Fox?" Panther asked. Expecting a reprimand, they both cringed ever so slightly.

"There will be more time to explain later," Wolf said. "But for now, this will be your new mother ship."

The two nodded, showing very confused looks, but not challenging their leader. The hologram disappeared.

Wolf looked at Fox. "That was the easy part," Wolf said.

Fox grinned at him.

Panther and Leon arrived at Great Fox after nearly an hour.

"What took you so long?" Wolf greeted them when they stepped inside, glaring at them both with authority. Fox stood at Wolf's side.

"Never mind that," Panther said. "Why are we here?"

"I have my reasons."

"Would you care to share any of them?" Leon asked. The shock from discovering that Wolf was still alive had apparently worn off.

"Are we prisoners?" Panther asked. He made no effort to hide his excitement that he was in the same ship that Krystal was.

"Of course you're not prisoners!" Fox spoke up.

"Who asked you, fuzzball?" Leon said.

Wolf growled threateningly at Leon, and he closed his mouth, narrowing his eyes.

"What was that for?" Panther said, surprised. "You usually enjoy it when we insult Fox."

"Yeah! What's the matter now?"

Wolf and Fox looked at each other. Fox gave the slightest smile of reassurance. Wolf sighed.

"Things have changed since I left you two yesterday," Wolf said.

"We can see that!" Panther and Leon said in unison.

"Listen… There will no longer be a Team Star Wolf. You are here because we're joining Team Star Fox."

"What?!" Leon raged. "Whatever made you decide that?"

"It's his business! Don't question him," Panther advised him. He didn't really care if it was his leader's business or not; he was ecstatic that Wolf had more or less brought him to Krystal.

"Yes, Leon, your teammate is correct," Wolf warned. "We'll show you to your rooms. I think you'll find them a bit more… _accommodating_… than at Great Wolf."

Fox and Wolf guided the two down the hall towards the two empty rooms. Panther made haste to choose the one nearer to the occupied rooms, and Leon gratefully took the one on the end.

"These are a bit larger than at Great Wolf," the reptile admitted grudgingly. He narrowed his eyes, looking at Wolf and Fox. "Panther may be overly excited to be here, but it's going to take an effort for me to begin respecting _your_ team," he nodded at Fox.

"You'd better!" Wolf snapped. "Or you can sleep outside."

"The hallway's wider than this room is!" he exaggerated.

"I meant _outside_."

Leon's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

Wolf nodded at him. "We'll leave you two to unpack." Fox followed Wolf back into the living space, and they sat down on a couch, one arm around each other. Fox cuddled up against Wolf, gently stroking under his chin. Wolf rested his head on Fox's shoulder.

"I don't think they will appreciate it here for a while," Fox said.

"Well, they're here, at least," Wolf said.

Fox turned and licked Wolf's ear. "They'll get used to it…"

"I hope so."


	12. Chapter 11

XI | 11

"Aren't you even the least bit curious why the boss had us come here? And why we're joining Star Fox? Or have you been blinded by your own hormones?" Leon said, annoyed with Panther's spacey look. The two were sitting on Panther's bed. "Hey!" Leon exclaimed, and Panther snapped out of his daydreaming.

"What? Well of course I'm curious. Star Wolf and Star Fox have always been enemy organizations," Panther said. "I just respect my leader's decisions."

"No, you're going along with it for the girl," Leon said unkindly.

Panther opened his mouth and closed it again, finding nothing to say.

"See? I told you!"

"Look, this doesn't have to be a bad thing," Panther reassured. "Our leader isn't an idiot; I'm sure he made this decision for it to benefit all of us."

"Are you confident with that? Don't you think that something else may be happening?"

"Like what?"

"Look at you! You're drooling over someone in the opposite team! Who's to say Wolf's not got an eye for her too?"

Panther thought on this for a moment. He hung his head. "Maybe you're right," he said, not knowing how close Leon was.

Leon stood up to leave. He exited the door into the hallway and turned to the right, and ran right into Falco.

"Hey, watch where you're going! I figure you can see well enough!" Falco said.

"I guess that's more than _you_ can say, isn't it?" Leon retorted.

"And just what do you mean by that?"

"I'm standing right here. If you had better aim, I wouldn't be by now."

Falco opened his mouth for a sharp reply, but stopped and shut his mouth. He turned and walked towards the living area. "I think I need to show you something."

Leon followed behind, itching for a reason to fight. "Where're you going? Running to your leader, are you?" he taunted.

He caught up to Falco, but the blue bird had stopped at the doorway. Leon glared at Falco; gaining no response, he gave up. Pushing his way past, he stepped into the living area.

He saw Fox and Wolf on a couch, cuddling and whispering to each other; they were facing away from Leon and Falco. Leon froze and stared at them; they paid no attention. He felt a hand on his shoulder; turning back, he saw Falco.

"That's why you're here," he said. "If they can get used to each other in no time, then I guess I can get used to you and Panther."

Leon narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe this."

"You're going to have to believe it." Falco turned and strode to his room, leaving the door open behind him.

Leon returned to Panther's room and found him as he left him, still daydreaming. Leon snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Wake up! This is important!"

"What?"

"Come here." Leon led Panther back to the living area.

Fox and Wolf were speaking softly to each other. "I know they won't adjust as fast as we did…" Fox said.

"But that doesn't mean that they won't at all," Wolf offered.

"I'm so glad you're here," Fox said. "You're infinitely wiser than me."

Wolf blushed and looked down. "Nah…"

Fox pulled his chin back up. "Of course you are." They stared into each other's eyes and drew together for a kiss.

Panther's mouth fell open, and Leon looked ready to be sick. They turned and silently left to Panther's room once more.

"So that's why we're here…" Panther said after he had shaken off the dazed feeling. His face lit up as he proclaimed, "Then that means Wolf doesn't like Krystal!"

Leon covered his face with his palm and shook his head. "It _means_ that both of our leaders are trying to hide something from us. Why else would they _pretend_ to be lovers?"

"Are you sure they're pretending?" Panther said.

"Of course I am! Wolf and Fox are enemies."

"I think what we just saw ensured that they aren't anymore."

"You don't get it! Star Fox and Star Wolf have been enemies for decades, and that suddenly evaporates just because…" Leon stopped. He shook his head. _Of course it would…_ "But there's something wrong about it. I'm sure of it."

"I think you're just nervous because we're inside Great Fox. Or maybe they use a different balance of oxygen." Panther grinned up at Leon.

Leon remained unconvinced.

"Look, Leon, why would Wolf chase Fox all across the Lylat System to help him when he's in danger? And why hasn't he killed Fox yet? Don't you think he would have by now, or at least tried? He hasn't even attempted once."

Leon narrowed his eyes. He moved closer to Panther. "Listen here, Caroso… You and the rest of them might be convinced that this is all well and good, but I'm not going to fall for it. You hear me? I'm not going to roll over on my back like a little kitten and accept this so easily!"

"Who's a little kitten?!" Panther said.

"Oh come on, you'd jump through hoops and beg for your dinner just to be in the same ship as Krystal."

Panther looked down in embarrassment. "So?" he said in a small voice.

"That makes you a little kitten."

"It most certainly does not!" Panther stood up, his eyes flaming.

Leon began imitating a small cat, mocking Panther.

The flame in Panther's eyes grew. He pulled out his blaster in a flash and pointed it straight at Leon's head. "Get out."

Leon froze. His own teammate was threatening him! His skin grew pale.

"Move!"

Leon slowly backed out of the door. In the doorway, he turned around. Panther slammed the door shut, narrowly missing the chameleon's tail. He sat back down on his bed and covered his face with his hands.

_Everyone but me…_ Leon thought, standing in the hallway. The color returned to his skin as he relaxed. _I'll show them! I'll prove that this is all an act! _He went to his room and closed the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 12

XII | 12

Krystal lay in her own bed, thinking furiously. _That… that Fox! That stupid, wretched, horrible… handsome… sweet… adorable Fox…_ She rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. _Why did he have to leave me for that mutt?_ She thought, disgusted.

_How do I make him come back? Oh Fox, I love you too much, I really do…_ Krystal's mind drew a picture of Fox, his deep red fur, shining green eyes, loving smile… and she could not imagine how to get him back.

Her mind replaced the image of Fox with Panther, his golden eyes begging for her. She shook her head; she didn't want Panther. She wasn't _that_ desperate for attention.

But it gave her an idea. _I could play along, and act like I've changed my mind… and Fox will get jealous!_ she thought. _He couldn't bear to see me with Panther!_ Her fur stood on end with excitement.

She stood up and began walking towards the door, her thoughts constructing the perfect scenario. But before she reached it, she heard a knock.

Snapping out of her plotting, she spoke. "Who is it?"

"It's only me," Panther's voice floated through the door, slightly muffled. "I've come to bask in your glow, my radiant Krystal."

_I might be able to get used to the guy…_ Krystal opened the door.

Panther stood before her, nervously twirling a red rose. He cringed, anticipating some sort of rejection.

She smiled at him, trying to appear sincere. "Well, aren't you just adorable?"

Panther wore a look of surprise for a moment; but it faded, to be replaced by joy. He blushed, not making eye contact. "Well, er… uh… I mean…"

Krystal pulled him through the door. "Come in! I've been waiting for you…"

"You – you have?" Panther stammered.

"Of course! Now that we're on the same team." She thought quickly. "I thought you would come even sooner." She batted her eyes at him.

Panther had no idea what to make of any of it. He muttered and stumbled over his words, and managed to say nothing intelligibly. In the end, he held out the bright red rose, and said, "For you, ma'am."

Krystal giggled. She closed her hands around Panther's larger paw that held the rose, and looked him in the eyes. "You are quite the charmer," she said.

"I could lose myself in your eyes," Panther said, regaining his articulation. "Drowning in their sparkling depths."

"And your eyes are more precious than gold itself," Krystal replied.

Panther leaned in closer.

_I must, I must do it, for Fox…_ Krystal leaned in and kissed Panther. She moved back an inch or so, and Panther kissed her. _This cat is more romantic than I thought…_ She found herself wrapped in an embrace, the rose forgotten, and she purred in delight. _This was too easy._

Just then, someone rapped on the door. "Come on, Krystal," came Falco's voice, "Fox has called everyone to the living room."

Krystal looked Panther in the eyes and caressed his face with one hand. She got up, and as she opened the door, Falco asked, "Do you know where Panther—" and hesitated when he saw him. Nodding understandingly, he beckoned them again. "Come on, you two."

They got up and walked together to the living area.

Leon had taken a seat on one side of the room, Slippy on the other. Wolf and Fox stood together in the middle, speaking in undertones. Falco joined Slippy, and Panther and Krystal sat next to Leon. Falco and Slippy diverted their eyes from Krystal.

"Right then," Fox began. "I'm pretty sure you all know why you're here now."

"And we want to make things a little easier for you," Wolf said.

"So, we've assembled you all in the same room—"

"—so you can learn to respect one another." Wolf turned a hard glare towards Leon.

"You're all part of the same team now, and a team can't function if there is any…"

"…misunderstanding."

Krystal used this opportunity to begin openly flirting with Panther, keeping one eye on Fox's reaction. Falco and Slippy still did not look their way, nor did Leon. Fox smiled at them, and turned to whisper to Wolf, "I knew it."

Wolf went on, a gleam in his eye. "We know there are still tensions that will take time to fade away."

"But please, bear with us, and you all can learn to live in this ship together."

"It really isn't as hard as it sounds."

"Of course, it isn't necessary to take mine and Wolf's path, nor the path of Panther and Krystal," Fox said, staring at her. She stopped flirting with Panther and looked down.

"But it isn't our business anyway," Wolf finished.

"Now, we want you all to shake hands. Think of it as the first step. After that, everything will get easy."

Falco stood up and offered his hand to the old Star Wolf team. Wolf took his hand first and shook it respectfully, looking him in the eyes, a smile on his face. Panther volunteered, and shook Falco's hand. Leon, grudgingly, also shook Falco's hand.

Leon continued until he had shaken hands with all of the old Star Fox, and found no hostility aimed his way, even from Krystal. He was surprised. _Perhaps this is real after all… No! It's still a trick!_

He shook hands with Fox last, and Fox looked into his eyes. "Welcome."

Leon sat down. He was sure of it now; everyone was planning together to trick him! Then, after he finally admitted to believing them, they would have a good laugh at his expense. He said nothing.

The shaking hands continued until the old rival teams had made friendly contact. From that point, the tension in the room, and all around the ship, dissolved almost all at once. It was the beginning of better times between the two old groups, for now they were united underneath one name.

Krystal had long since resumed her flirting with Panther; unused to all the attention, he merely submitted to it. However, her intention to drive Fox to jealousy seemed to be ineffective.

Day after day, Krystal tried as hard as she could to drive Fox insane for her. She got no response whatsoever; he remained interested in Wolf, and only Wolf. What's more, he showed his approval of Krystal and Panther's relationship more than once.

_No! I want you, Fox, not Panther…_


	14. Chapter 13

XIII | 13

"Are you all right?" Panther's voice distracted her from her thoughts. It was nearly a week after Star Wolf had moved into Great Fox. The two felines sat on Panther's bed in his quarters.

"Y-yes," she said. She sighed.

"You still miss Fox, don't you?"

Krystal looked into Panther's crestfallen golden eyes. She couldn't lie to him anymore. "Yes…"

Panther looked away. "You're a fairly smart girl," he said. "I thought you would have came up with something better than using me," he said, hurt.

"I wasn't—" Krystal began. It was no use lying to him twice. "I'm sorry…"

"I forgive you," Panther replied. He looked up and smiled warmly at her.

"No, you shouldn't so readily… Two wrongs don't make a right." Krystal hung her head.

Panther lifted her chin gently. "I forgive you because I love you. You know that." He paused before continuing. "And you don't have to say the same back."

Krystal thought. During her false interlope with Panther, she had learned more about him than she knew. Before, she saw an enemy: a hopeless, hormonal enemy, but an enemy nonetheless. Now, she saw him for who he truly was.

Panther had become her little kitten. She wondered if, perhaps, Fox had felt this way when he got to know Wolf a little better. She understood.

"Oh, Panther, I would absolutely love to be with you," she said. "Fox isn't going to come back to me, and…"

Panther waited.

"…And I really do love you. I was pretending, at first, but now…"

"How can I trust you?" Panther asked gently.

"I don't deserve to be trusted, really… I just hope that one day, maybe, you'll take my word for it." Krystal got up and left, walking back to her room.

Panther stayed where he was for several moments. He wasn't sure whether to follow, or to stay; to trust her, or to turn her away, and he knew he couldn't turn his back on her.

He stood up and walked silently to Krystal's room. She had left her door unlocked. He opened it and entered, closing it behind him. Krystal was sitting on her bed, looking down.

"Maybe that day can be today," Panther said. He joined her.

"Thank you," she said. "I don't want to be left alone…"

"Do you want to talk about him?"

"No…" she said, her voice beginning to shake. She buried her face in Panther's chest, her breath quivering.

He stroked her comfortingly. "Nobody is worth crying over… Except you, my dear."

"I'm not worth much…"

"You are worth more than your weight in gold."

Krystal looked up, into Panther's eyes. "I am not worth your time, though…"

"It is my time. I alone tell myself what I wish to use it for," he said, smiling at her.

"Your eyes are so beautiful, Panther…"

"Oh, but not as beautiful as your radiant self, my dear Krystal."

Krystal giggled. "Oh, Panther, you always were quite the flatterer."

Panther went on. "Amazing, isn't it? To think that the two of us were fated to cross paths in such a sparkling, endless galaxy."

Krystal cuddled closer to Panther.

"Even if we were on opposite sides of space, I would speed to your side, faster than a shooting star. Krystal, know that my beating heart burns red hot for you, as red as the rose I hold." He pulled out another rose from what seemed to be nowhere.

"Where do you keep getting those?" Krystal asked, curious.

"They are buried within the garden of my heart, waiting at their prime, to be picked just for you, my love," he said.

Krystal blushed. "They're all so beautiful… I've always loved red roses."

Panther handed it to her. "I've always loved you."


	15. Chapter 14

XIV | 14

"You're shedding all over me," Wolf said, leaning back on their bed. "I keep finding your red hairs in my fur."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it." Fox sat next to him, losing himself in his thoughts.

"I never said I didn't like it." They smiled at each other. But Wolf could tell Fox was distracted. "What's the matter?" he asked worriedly.

"Hm? Nothing," Fox said. "Just thinking…"

"You think too much sometimes. What's on your mind?"

"I… I've just been wondering… about us…"

"What about us?"

"Did we… did we really do the right thing? Are we pushing it too fast?"

"I've been thinking about the very same thing."

"I mean, back in that forest… we were both tired, and impulsive, and lonely… what really happened between us that day?"

Wolf thought for a while before replying. "I think that was the day that everything we had learned was thrown aside… We looked at each other, not as enemies, but as people, and we knew what we had really wanted all along."

"But what about now? Did we press our teams together too quickly?"

"You worry too much sometimes, Fox," Wolf said. "Relax, and learn to enjoy what you have. Nothing bad has come out of this yet."

"You're right," Fox agreed. "I'm sorry, I do worry too much…"

"Do you love me?"

"What?"

"Do you love me? I need you to think about it," Wolf said. "I know for a fact that I love you. I can promise you right now that I would do anything for you. I would change my name for you. I would give up my remaining eye for you. I would die for you. I would kill for you. I would lie, and steal, and harm others for you… All you need to do is ask. I need you to promise me the same."

Fox thought again, Wolf waiting patiently. When he spoke, his voice was full of confidence. "_I_ would change my name for you. I would give up _both_ of my eyes for you. I would die for you, and kill for you; lie, steal, cheat, and harm for you… I promise."

Wolf looked deep into Fox's eyes. "That's all I've ever wanted from anyone…" He buried his face in Fox's chest, embracing him. "Thank you."

"But you deserve so much more… If I could give you the universe, I would."

Wolf looked up. "I don't need the universe when I have you," Wolf said. "You are my universe."

Fox snuggled up close to Wolf. "And you are mine."

They kissed, something that had become routine and commonplace for the two. Fox ran his fingers through Wolf's white mohawk, and tickled the hairs under his chin.

"Yes, please, take some of my hair," Wolf said jokingly. "Yours looks like it's all going to fall out!"

Fox looked around. His fur lay in little drifts around their room, and it tinged the bed ever so lightly. "Sorry," he said, blushing. "I need a good brushing…" He ran his fingers through his own fur, and when he drew his hand away, a large wad of it was left in his hand.

"I can help you with that," Wolf said, smiling.

Fox beamed affectionately at him. He walked over to the cluttered desk and located a wire bristle brush. Handing it to Wolf, he removed his shirt and tossed it in a pile with other hair-covered articles.

Wolf stared at his finely toned muscles, nearly drooling to feel them.

Noticing his partner's staring, Fox smirked. "Hey, I don't think I taste very good," he said, "but you can touch me all you like." He raised an eyebrow.

Wolf began running the brush over Fox's shoulders, arms, back, chest, and abdomen, stopping every few strokes to clear away the hair from the brush. The pile of fuzz next to Wolf grew, and he commented, "It's bigger than you are, Fox McSheddy."

Fox delighted in the brushing, his muscles relaxing where Wolf ran the brush. "At least you didn't have to see Falco after he molted earlier this year. I was picking blue feathers out of everywhere!"

Wolf continued brushing Fox. He had finished removing the excess fur a while ago; this was merely to give them both the pleasure of it. But eventually, he lowered the brush and collected the hair. Fox's fur shone, soft and smooth after the brushing.

"Great Fox! All that came off of me?" Fox said.

"Yeah," Wolf said. "You really did need a good brushing." He smiled.

Fox gathered the hair and threw it away. "I think it's your turn," he said, turning to Wolf.

"Me? But I'm not shedding."

"You don't have to wait for your hair to start falling out for me to brush you, you know." Fox smiled warmly at Wolf.

"I'd rather not…" Wolf said, looking away.

"Well, now, who's afraid of a little brushing?" Fox taunted lovingly.

Wolf snapped back to make eye contact. "Not me!" _Just… please don't judge me, Fox…_

"Come on then. I can't brush your jacket. You've had that on all day, are you cold?"

"No, no, I'm just fine."

"Then why…" Fox trailed off in his confusion. What was Wolf hiding? "Are you all right?"

Wolf sighed and looked down. In one fluid motion, he pushed the sleeves of his jacket up his arm, and revealed the cuts and scars.

Fox stared at him with wide eyes. "Oh, Wolf…" He pulled him into a hug, tears beginning to form. "Oh, Wolf…" he repeated, lost for words.


	16. Chapter 15

XV | 15

"You can't keep doing this to yourself, Wolf," Fox said worriedly.

Wolf sighed. He pulled the sleeves of his jacket back down. "I have my reasons…" he said in a quiet, dark voice.

Fox nuzzled Wolf. "Why do you do it?"

Wolf moved slightly away from Fox. "It's nothing…"

"It's definitely something!" Fox said, growing more and more concerned.

"Please, Fox… It's nothing…"

Fox moved towards Wolf and embraced him, resting his chin on Wolf's shoulder. "I'm only worried about you…"

"Fine, I'll tell you!" Wolf said, shaking Fox off. "But… please… don't push me away…"

"I could never do that," Fox said.

Wolf took a deep breath and exhaled. "It's another long story…"

"We have all the time in the world," Fox said gently.

"All right…" Wolf paused, unsure of where to begin. "Remember my father? Well, I suppose you could say I wasn't too happy with him after he stopped… loving me. I never knew if he ever did in the first place…

"I noticed that when I was hurt in the practice battles with him, it distracted me from my thoughts of anger and sadness. Soon, I relied on him slicing me open, one round after another, so I could be kept sane. I would purposely let him claw me.

"When he went off and died, I was left with no way to keep the pain renewed. And so…" Wolf hesitated. "And so, I began to…" Wolf could not say it.

"You began to cut yourself?" Fox said. "Oh, Wolf! I'm sorry!" More tears of sympathy welled up in Fox's eyes.

"I found that whenever I was sad, or angered, it controlled me. I could lose myself in physical pain instead of mental agony. For me, the choice was simple… And these," Wolf raised his forearms slightly, "were from that night."

"You don't mean…" Fox said.

Wolf nodded.

Fox broke into sobs. "I didn't m-mean – I mean… I d-didn't know…"

Wolf hugged him. "Shh… It wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"But I n-never – but – I never knew – if I-I knew you would –"

Wolf cut him off. "It was not your fault. Please, Fox, don't be upset…" Tears began to roll down his own cheeks. Why was it always he that caused the emotional disruptions? He fought the urge once more of adding to the scars on his arms. _Not in front of him… Definitely not…_

When Fox calmed down, Wolf looked him in the eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Wolf reassured, and forced a small smile.

Fox rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

"It's okay." Wolf took off his jacket and threw it aside, revealing his own finely toned muscles. He pressed himself against Fox. "Now, how about that brushing you promised?" he whispered gently into his ear.


	17. Chapter 16

XVI | 16

Fox forced a smile, his eyes sparkling. "Of course."

Wolf grinned gratefully and lay across Fox's lap. "Then by all means… this body is yours." He cuddled playfully against Fox's newly brushed fur.

"You are the most adorable thing in the universe," Fox said, and began brushing, running his free hand over Wolf's muscles.

Try as he might, Wolf could not keep his tail from wagging. He closed his eyes and reveled in the attention. Tongue hanging out of his mouth, he panted happily.

Fox continued brushing and massaging him for quite a while. When at last he was finished, Wolf sat up. Quickly, Fox moved his hand behind Wolf's right ear and began scratching vigorously.

Wolf went limp, his muscles involuntarily relaxing. He began panting again, tail thrashing about wildly.

Fox giggled. He had expected as much; his own spot lay behind his left ear. Stopping, he let Wolf catch his breath. He flashed him a playful smile. "I stand corrected. _Now_ you are the most adorable thing in the universe."

Wolf's good eye glinted. "How did you know?"

"I react the same way," Fox replied, "except behind my left ear. It was a lucky guess that I found yours on my first try. Why I chose right over left…" Fox shrugged.

"Yes, well… do me a favor… don't tell anyone, okay?" Wolf's face revealed worry and humiliation.

"I could never tell someone that," Fox promised. "Especially not when I suffer from the same weakness."

"Thank you." Wolf smiled gratefully.

Fox held up the brush. "Well, I did collect some fur." He pulled out the dark gray fur from the brush and tossed it away with his own red fur. When he sat back down, Wolf pulled him closer.

"You can collect all the fur you want," Wolf said, tracing his claws over Fox's chest.

"You're such a sweetie… I never would have known."

Wolf grinned wider, blushing. "Things are different, now that I'm yours…"

Fox smiled warmly, embracing Wolf. "You're my dear little puppy, aren't you?"

"Always…" Wolf rolled over on his back again, looking up at Fox. "You're older than me, you know…"

Fox smirked. "By what, three months?"

"Or something like that." Wolf began tracing Fox's abdominal muscles with a single claw.

"That tickles," Fox said, grinning. Straight away he realized he had said the wrong thing.

Wolf smirked mischievously.

"Don't be getting any ideas, now," Fox warned.

"Whatever makes you think I will?" Wolf said, beaming. His eye sparkled.

"Just a wild guess."

Wolf tacked Fox and pinned him to the bed with one hand. With the other, he began tickling Fox, making sure his claws were safely retracted.

Fox writhed beneath him, squirming to get free. "N-no! Please! Agh!"

Wolf laughed as Fox laughed, and he added his other hand, quickly moving around Fox's body as he wriggled. All at once, he stopped, holding his arms out under Fox.

Fox panted for a few moments and relaxed, falling back into Wolf's arms.

A sound came from the entrance to the room. Wolf and Fox turned their heads to see Slippy staring, wide-eyed.

For a moment there was silence. "Erm… This isn't what it looks like," Fox said.

"Right… Um… I came to tell you I shut down the ship for you," Slippy said, looking away.

"Oh. Thank you."

"Right then… I'm off to bed…" Slippy seemed eager to leave, and as soon as the door slid shut, Fox jumped up and locked it. He sat back down next to Wolf.

"Imagine the rumors that will spread…"

Wolf lifted Fox, cradling him. "Never mind that. I think you are the most adorable thing in the universe when you're embarrassed," Wolf said. They smiled at each other.

Fox opened his mouth wide in a yawn. Wolf couldn't help but yawn in response; they were both tired.

Wolf cuddled Fox closer. "We both need some sleep…"

"That sounds like a good idea," Fox replied.

Wolf laid Fox on the bed on his side and joined him on the other. Turning to face each other, they stared into each other's eyes for a while. Holding hands, they kissed again.

"Welcome aboard, my precious puppy," Fox whispered softly.

"I could imagine no other place I would rather be right now than here, with you."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two pressed against each other, their fur mingling. After a few moments, they both fell asleep.

Leon lay wide-awake, however. He stared at the ceiling.

_It's all an act!_ The vision of Fox and Wolf kissing was burned into his mind, and it had the word 'Lies!' written all over it. There was no way he would even consider it being true.

There was more than one logical explanation for what he saw, besides that they were just trying to fool him. They could be desperate from being confined with the same people… Leon shook his head. They wouldn't be _that _desperate.

Maybe the two teams had been ordered to work together, and this was their way of covering it up. He shook his head again. They would just tell their teams the truth, if that were the case.

What, then? Leon was never going to believe they were lovers. That was simply out of the question. The rest may have been convinced… or they may be playing along to fool him!

_Why?_ Why would they? It still made no sense! He could understand why Panther and Krystal fell in love. At least they were the _same_ genus and _opposite_ gender, instead of the other way around.

Mind control? It was an idea… But who in the universe would have such a mind as to turn rivals into lovers, especially those of the same gender? But that was the most logical idea Leon could think of, so he stuck with it. He had seen some odd things happen before.

Who? And why? It could have been an attempt to destroy both teams against each other. But if that failed, what was the backup idea? Perhaps if they were attacked, Wolf and Fox would be too distracted to drive off an enemy. But it seemed that their love would only strengthen their focus. It certainly took away the distraction of battling each other.

Leon rolled over and closed his eyes, willing the dreams to come and take him away from this confusion. He fell asleep after a few minutes, his face still wrinkled in thought.


	18. Chapter 17

XVII | 17

Fox awakened the next morning with Wolf's arm wrapped around him protectively. He smiled to himself and sighed contentedly. There were no more enemies left to fight now. And they still had their whole lives ahead of them. Fox's tail twitched with excitement when he realized he could live in Wolf's arms for the rest of their lives.

"Good morning," he heard from behind him. Fox rolled over to face Wolf.

"Good morning," Fox breathed. He affectionately stroked Wolf's dark gray fur along his scarred arm, a tendril of sympathy reaching to the surface of his emotions. His face revealed this to his partner.

Wolf sighed and sat up, frowning. "You don't deserve to have me darkening your life."

"What are you talking about?" Fox said anxiously. He sat up next to Wolf and licked his shoulder.

"It just seems that… ever since we met, I've been the cause of all of your upsets. You don't deserve it, even when we were enemies." He looked Fox in the eyes and gently stroked the fur on his head.

"Oh, no, please don't think that, Wolf," Fox said. "I've dealt with a good amount of other things since I became leader of Team Star Fox." He hugged the gray lupine and nuzzled him. "You aren't causing any upsets." He smiled, his eyes gleaming.

Wolf was unconvinced. He sighed again, looking down. "All your teammates hate you. I've brought some of your rivals into your ship. I dump my entire life story on you, as well as my… emotional tendencies… I just don't want to be that big of a burden."

"Trust me; you aren't," Fox reassured. "Most of my team already distrusted me anyway. And I'm not afraid of Panther or Leon." He didn't say anything regarding Wolf himself.

Wolf did not look up.

Panther awoke in Krystal's room, his arm around Krystal. He caught his breath to be sure he didn't wake Krystal, and sighed.

Nearly ten years ago he first saw Krystal, and since then, he had secretly devoted his life to her. But now he had her, and his life was making a turn for the better. She even loved him back! It didn't matter that he had abandoned Great Wolf and its accommodations he had grown used to, or even joined Team Star Fox.

"My darling Krystal, you and I were meant for each other," he breathed, admiring her sleeping form. He lightly stroked her short dark fur on her head, purring softly.

"It is true," came her voice. Krystal turned her head to look into Panther's eyes. "Good morning, my kitten."

"Good morning, my princess," Panther said. "I am your guardian, ready and willing to execute your every command."

"Oh Panther, you flatter me so…"

"You deserve no less than all I can give."

"But what am I to do with it all?"

"Keep it, for it is yours; it always has been."

Krystal tickled Panther under his chin, and he purred louder. "You are the most adorable thing in the universe," Krystal said.

"Only if you are not counting yourself, my love."

"Are you sure?" Falco asked desperately, eyes wide.

Slippy nodded. "Positive."

The two were speaking in hushed undertones across the counter in Great Wolf's kitchen.

"Then they're taking this more seriously than I would have ever thought…" Falco said. "You're not joking, are you?"

"No!" Slippy said, his voice rising. He lowered it again and added in barely a whisper, "I told you, I saw them myself."

"I'm gonna need a minute to believe you there, Slippy buddy," Falco said.

Falco and Slippy stood up straight as Leon walked through the door. He didn't look as if he had slept restfully; his scales were dull and pale, and he seemed more irritated than usual. He scowled at Slippy and Falco and turned and opened the refrigerator door.

Slippy looked at Falco questioningly. The falcon nodded and turned around to look at Leon. "Hey, uh… word is, your leader – er, Wolf – has been having it off with Fox," Falco said.

Leon's skin turned an alarmed color as he whirled around, eyes wide. "What did you say, Lombardi?"

"You heard me. We figured you ought to know."

Leon closed the door to the refrigerator. "I don't believe you."

"That's what I said! But Slippy here says for sure he saw them, which disturbs me greatly," Falco said.

"Saw what?" All three turned to the door to see Wolf and Fox entering. Fox was blushing through his red fur, and Wolf was grinning wider than ever.

"Oh, nothing Fox, we were just—" Falco looked at Slippy.

"Er, talking about, uh, how the stars in that direction looked like they were spelling words," Slippy fumbled, pointing in a random direction.

"Oh? And what did it say?" Wolf asked.

"Well, we couldn't tell exactly—"

"It was just a jumble of letters. We didn't think to write it down."

"Hm. Interesting," Fox said. He and Wolf walked between Falco and Leon to exit out the other door, whispering to each other.

The three in the kitchen waited until the door was firmly shut, and their footsteps couldn't be heard anymore. Then Leon spoke up.

"It seems they slept soundly," he scorned, and turned back to the refrigerator.

Slippy and Falco nodded in agreement.

"The milk is on the door," Falco said.

"I see it!" Leon snapped. "It's not like I haven't lived here for a week!"


	19. Chapter 18

XVIII | 18

"Yeah, they think we've gone and had it off with each other," Fox said. He and Wolf were alone in Fox's study, surrounded by stacks of books and papers, and the occasional tuft of red fur. Wolf sat in Fox's luxurious – though slightly worn – desk chair, and Fox sat on the desk, pushing aside a thick book.

Wolf said nothing, avoiding Fox's eyes.

"What's the matter?" Fox asked, worried.

"Nothing," Wolf said. He looked up at Fox, blushing.

"Well, it doesn't matter if they think we have or haven't, so long as we know… right?"

"Yes."

The two sat in uncomfortable silence for a while. Wolf shifted in the chair every now and then.

"I'm sorry," he finally said, breaking the silence and tension.

"Whatever for?" Fox asked, puzzled.

"I just wouldn't prefer to talk about – that subject," he answered, looking down and away.

Fox leaned forward and gently pushed Wolf's chin back up. "I know how you feel. I promise you, I do."

"But… I've never…" Wolf dropped the sentence, blushing deeper.

"Never…?" Fox repeated questioningly. Then he understood. "Oh… Never?"

"No…"

Another period of silence stretched out between the two.

Fox's eyes lit up, and he moved closer to Wolf and whispered to him.

Three pairs of eyes greeted Panther as he entered the kitchen, followed by Krystal.

"Good morning," he greeted them merrily.

They returned only silence.

"What?" Krystal said. "Do I have something stuck in my fur?"

"Never mind them," Panther told Krystal. He began walking out of the door they had come in, looking over his shoulder. He paused as he realized Krystal wasn't following.

"No, I want to hear what they have to say," she said irritably.

_Such mood swings!_ Panther thought, amused. He returned to Krystal's side and looked at Leon questioningly.

He answered. "Might as well ask your new _teammate_," he said and gestured sharply at Falco.

The falcon shrugged. "Don't look at me."

Panther's and Krystal's gazes locked on Slippy, and he avoided eye contact with either feline.

"What is going on?" Krystal demanded.

"Fox has been at it with Wolf," Slippy said plainly.

Krystal recoiled slightly. Panther lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Panther asked.

"I wish I hadn't seen it myself."

By this point, Krystal's expression was a mixture of disbelief and disgust. "I don't believe it," she said, fighting to keep her voice steady and calm.

"Neither did I!" Falco and Leon said simultaneously. They looked at each other and then looked away again.

"Come," Panther whispered gently to Krystal. He took her hand and guided her back out and into the hall. When the door shut, she turned and buried her face in Panther's chest.

_Fox, you've done it again…_ he thought, shaking his head. He put his arms around Krystal and held her comfortingly.

"Well, she's upset about it," Falco commented.

"Of course she would be," Slippy replied. "She was Fox's mate."

"I'd have thought she would have moved on when Panther moved in."

"Guess not."

"I still think it's all a cluster of gervish wolgens," Leon said sourly.

Slippy and Falco slowly turned and looked at Leon.

"What does that even mean?!" they blurted.

Leon rolled his eyes. "It means nonsense, like the insides of your skulls," he sneered.

"Of course it's _not_ nonsense," Slippy said. "It's obvious Wolf and Fox love each other."

"Lies!" Leon exclaimed. "I won't believe it an ounce!"

Falco shook his head. "Have it your way. So long as it makes sense to you and your _garfish worgins_."

Leon narrowed his eyes as Slippy chuckled. He turned and stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"What's his problem?" Slippy wondered.

"I think we use a different balance of oxygen than he was used to," Falco ventured. "Do you have any idea how to spell '_worgins_'?"

"No idea."


End file.
